Fate Blood Destiny
by mg1147
Summary: A new war has begun and it is time for Leonard Frieder to participate as his master once did, his past will be revealed alongside the greatest fight of the Holy Grail War in his world.
1. introduction

Those present here are no longer normal humans, each one of them is here as a "magus" who tries to look for the akasha records or simply the root, and now what they most desire is the "Holy Grail" an artifact that for the magus is able to fulfill any desire no matter which, but the magus do not look for the same desire, no, what they want is to fulfill their own desire. It doesn't matter if it is the destruction of the world or that the dead come back to life the Grail will fulfill it no matter who asks for it, although . . . there is only one problem with this great artifact fulfills desires a fateful defect that is the cause of everything seen now, the Holy Grail will only fulfill one wish among the millions of humans that might need it, it will only choose one so that it reaches what it wants.

It was for this reason that a ritual was born capable of destroying the world itself if it were to be discovered or out of control, where magus and not magus, if this was the case, would face each other to death in order to make the Grail fulfill its desire, but this is not the explanation of why that ritual could destroy the world by simple magus that could barely be stronger than the average human through their magic that could generate powerful abilities, but these did not surpass the dominion of a human or science itself, so what is the reason that this war, the so-called "Holy Grail war" was so dangerous? For the answer were the "Servants" beings whose exploits were marked in humanity whether good or bad reaching a different plane when dying called the "throne of heroes", these spirits were called by the magus who became "masters" won the command spells the irrefutable proof that they were capable of possessing and invoking a "Servant" who was placed in one of the seven main classes of this war to fight against the other Servants until death and the last one standing was the winner, these heroes were beings who came out of what was reality itself arriving at fantasy, that is to say they returned to the legends of fairies and dragons in reality.

So it had been in the last three wars until the grail itself disappeared without any reason without a real war of the Holy Grail occurring again even though the whole world was trying to achieve this ritual as the families Einzbern, Makiri and Tohsaka had done, but only got imperfect copies of only five Servants at most until a miracle occurred that was never expected, the Grail itself manifested itself and began to select masters throughout the world not only by reviving this war with 7 Servants but doubled the number, thus generating what would be known to all the magus of the world as the Great War of the Holy Grail.

So what's in store for these masters and their servants in this field struggle? Only they will be able to know, or that was expected. . .

. . . .

Where once there was silence now the roar of metal dominated, the figures of two beings in armor present in the desert area, as their weapons crashed non-stop, generating unimaginable blows for any human being to be observed. Even though the stabs were subtle but powerful, no error was shown on the part of the fighters in any second when their weapons collide causing cracks where their feet touched due to the power used to defeat the other being always a failure which caused them to retreat again. Without losing a second they rushed back towards their enemy so that the stabs would continue, without any one retreating, showing determination in this fight until the end, everything changed when an accurate blow caused their helmets to be broken by their opponent as well as their weapons, forcing them to move a few meters away; that's how silence came back, but this time it was different.

When their helmets destroyed disappear in particles of light, both fighters observed the opposite face, which only proved a truth already known, seeing each other showed a strange feeling, as if the reunion was happy and sad at the same time. Both had once been acquaintances, companions perhaps in serving the same king. But these heroes were bound by a larger bond that could not be changed by anyone.

\- "And to think that you would be my enemy" - pronounced the Saber of the green faction with a sad look towards its blue counterpart -does this war perhaps want to show me my mistakes?

\- "I couldn't answer that" -replied the Saber of the blue faction with a cold look like metal- "both of us once serve the same king, both of us are united by blood, but our endings were different. Even though everything had happened in these lands," - he observed the forest far from the city, which was still deserted, except for them.

\- "Do you hate me for what I did?" - the voice of the knight in white armor was quiet, but there was some sadness in his gaze as he saw what his words would mean to his enemy in this war.

\- "He could not do it, though he would never be able to" - answered his enemy that even with his serious countenance he would not be believed, but in his voice one could see sincerity in every word said.

\- "I can at least thank you for that" -he smiled with some melancholy as he watched the moon, forgetting for a moment his battle to the death- ", even if we didn't get along well he wanted it to go back to the way it was when we were alive".

\- "We can no longer be as we were before, we were never something to be remembered" - his armor, dark as night, shone while a sword still sheathing appeared on his waist, then his previous weapon was discarded, like the helmet in particles of light – "now we can only kill each other" - without fear, but pure determination took the handle of the sword on his waist firmly while he watched his enemy, someone he had to overcome at this moment.

\- "you are right" - in response to the attitude of his opponent, the knight removed his torn cape, while the aura of his armor white as snow itself left behind its ancient white glow to change to a bluish white emanating in the same amount of aura as his counterpart which shone in the same color even though small bluer shimmers were noticed – "is the only thing we can do" - his voice now only harbored the determination of a warrior who gambled his honor in battle.

At the same time that the "Saber of blue" drew his sword, the "Saber of green" freed his from his spiritual confinement; the energy released by both heroes was unimaginable, those who observe them could not understand what was happening between these warriors, faced in the fight to the death.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The night was cold, so much like in order that his hands were freezing being a few seconds out of the pockets of his coat. That man was walking in the middle of the snow so white that for the lights was showing a cozy sheen in the silent way which was unfusing fear in the travelers, it began to go more rapid and to every step his breathing was going more loudly but for him it had not changed, he never felt heat, the cold that he was feeling in his interior so big age as if his bones were breaking in spite of just walking and his blood was burning him within up to disappearing, but now everything had changed, all the way had turned a different space white color that was wrapping everything for what the man looked around it scared by the happened.

"What is happens?" - He wondered while it was blinking observing images of another place.

The space had returned to change to a city in ruins; the red sky like the blood was covering everything close to the infernal fire of the surroundings. The shouts of the people it fills of fear, the weeping's of the children opposite to the corpses of his families and friends without knowing the reason of everything happened. It tried to move, but to the first step that gave floor a cut, at the time arm saw the truth, the place was full of bodies carved up, squashed by buildings or just thrown without any consideration.

"Why does this happen?!" - it shouted terrified by what had opposite to him up to having desire of being sick, but it managed to be kept strong.

In the distance he felt something strange it happened for anyone, something impossible for the world of now the incomparable sound of metal being struck slightly impossibly for the epoch in which they were when the firearms were dominating the world, carrying a lance and a sword two figures in the distance were fighting there being thrown thrusts that with every shock were causing a pressure in the incomparable air to any existing thing, the man on having looked how they were fighting I freeze completely. There was no way of which it could forget that they were those individuals … these beings of incomparable power who should not be between the alive capable ones of big exploits, the heroic spirits.

"Why are you here? It is ... "- was starting his right hand hurting remembering a raw truth – "not, this not please!" - His requests.

There began to appear a strange brand that was burning his skin to be formed, a pain that would take the worse one. The brand was looking like a red tattoo with strange form, on having seen what had in his hand alone it was been frightened, he knew what was that brand in his hand, something that it never wanted to possess.

"Why me, perhaps so damned am I?" - Everything asked itself while his world it was changing.

I look around it where everything had changed to 7 brands in a black soil that they were turning out to be magic circles, try to flee, but his legs were not obeying him, the wind was blowing towards the circles that were shining in the darkness, attracting him against his will, and then they appeared.

"Master chooses me" - they spoke seven figures to the unison with a slightly human voice.

The boy I look at seven forms opposite his abundance of fear.

"Move away!" - Tremulous shout.

Seven figures began to approach the man who was taking a hood, completely scared.

"I do not want this … do not want to be a master, this one is not my destination!"- It was shouting with desperation in order that everything was finishing.

Then the area I change to a white so simple that alone was bringing tranquility and desolation, everything in order that it could listen to him.

"If you do not want to be a master why do you wish it? Why do you flee of it? Why you have the will to fight and reject it?"

The boy I listen to that voice so calm that little seemed to be human like others to that he had listened and that reason had, why was he fleeing? It was not anything that wanted to conceal only that it did not want to return to know of this life after having lived through it once.

"I flee because if I it do not do all this destruction it will begin, all this death is what will happen if me one, if only a master is absent this war will never happen".

"I see that you have reason, but … you are that one that more wants to fight in his interior so it answers what is what you wish with so many passions in order that always you are chosen?"

Leonard Frieder the moment to listen to it resembled such a distant place of his life that should not exist turned to remembering, one day that changed it forever and that gives him his response.

"I wish …" - it declared when everything had disappeared.

….

Leo it was waking up in his bed listening to the sound of the city itself. "A dream " thought, extended then his left hand to see in her a strange brand of red color as the blood and with sheen without equally.

"Perhaps there is no anybody who wishes it more than I?" - He wondered. It got up of the bed and I look at a photo of him when child together with other one a few anuses major already have happened 4 years since the command spells appeared, your you were deserving to fight for all of us Ben not I … - gave a sigh on having known that nothing would change the past even if it wanted – "where will you be?".

On having ended his moment of melancholy it went to change his clothes of negress slept for a jacket of leather, gray shirt, trousers coffees and black booties, on having ended I look at a rusty piece of armor that a normal person would never have and it was because he might never be normal.

"Someday pus to leave yourself where you belong, till then will take care of you in order that nobody any more has you" - his words were not a lie for anybody, only a fact that always I hope that it was possible to expire. Leo was not any person, he was a magus who was fleeing of what it him was chasing as a curse for 4 years, since he fled of England in the middle of his graduation in the "the clock tower" or the Big Ben, one of the most important places for the magus of the current importance.

Now he was in France particularly in Paris for one month to remain calm during a time after his trip for the world. It went to his work in which he had practiced since it was in the city, a modest cafeteria called " ", his owner Natalie was a friend of Leo from the day that I come looking for work and apparently competent someone for only his appearance contracted him.

Already it was 18:17 when the chestnut-tree had ended his shift, dressed even in his waiter's uniform it was taking an express next to a window to think awhile about everything what it had done these days, scarcely he could be called a friend of the rest of the employees, was speaking with them and even it had gone out to appointments with his companions but always there was obvious that distance that it was possessing with all of them; on having been in alert of which someone of them could be be used by some magus, it knew well some qualities of them for what always was kept in it is alert except when it was in his rest.

"It seems that today these more distracted about the normal thing do I spend something?"-Natalie one had brought him over to speak, since Leo had not rejected him one decided to sit his front for an exchange of words though it was small.

"Not so importantly only I was sleepy"-it answered without looking at him supporting the whole attention to the vehicles and persons who were circulating along the zone in that moment.

"Problems to sleep for some girl?" - She ask in a mocking way, to what the chestnut-tree ended up by coughing to almost to choke for his own drink.

"It is not it answered even with something of cough what did that Natalie smiled" - … in addition it is not either that it takes many friends as the place I speak with disguised sarcasm.

"You said it and later two times that he should visit you were with different two, and they were very nice".

"Good on it" - it was nervous on what to answer for what went to the most stupid thing - ", only they were for mistakes ".

"Clear, and I continue being one holy" - with sarcasm in every word that it declared almost as poison towards Leo.

"Good it will be better than me go home " - it got up of his seat taking the cup that it had used. –

"Yes, tomorrow it is a Saturday, so this place was filling " - looking at the place with only two persons apart from them that was cleaning the remaining tables.

"Me do not remember it, the last time almost we remain without ingredients and appetizers " - a little scared by what he remembered.

"Calm already I prepared everything ".

"I wait for it so good-bye boss " - went to the kitchen to wash the secondhand thing and then to be going to change.

….

Leo returned calmly to his house that it had rented until it had to leave in two months and they were not finding it since it had done last years, though in this occasion it happened slightly unexpectedly, while it was walking to only three houses of his it received a call.

"Say" - it declared Leo with a serious and firm voice.

"Leo … is me" - it was the voice of a woman, for what young woman was obvious, but it was not what was mattering for Leonard because he already knew him.

"Ange?" - ask surprised.

"Yes, am I Leo, it is good to listen to you" - the animated woman answered.

"How did you obtain the number? Not, more importantly how shit can you occupy a telephone? "

"It does not matter" - it answered something to him it is a nuisance for the question - " … Leo they already know that these here, already have invoked five and have his seven masters … I ask for it you seriously, please they see with me alone lacks you in order that we are ready ".

When he heard that he realized that he no longer had many options, he could only continue to flee longer until they found him or accept reality again, he preferred to flee.

"I can't go with you,"-he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"But Leo, if you don't do it, they'll kill you, even you can't fight them!" - Every moment the young woman's voice spoke, it was noticeable with more anger than concern.

"Do you think I don't know? I've known since the spells appeared, but I have to keep running or many will die!" - He squeezed his free hand no matter what they looked at him because nothing was the way he wanted and he began to feel it.

"then run away right now. "

When he heard the opinion of his acquaintance he felt happy, he was supporting him in what he felt and that was something that had calmed him, but he knew that to escape he had to do a distraction and erase everything that could help track him and that was his home. But far more important than disappearing was to prevent what was in it from being found.

"I can't" - he talking, starting to walk.

"What?! You're out of your mind now,"- she shouted frightened by what she had heard.

"The relic that I have possessed is still in my house, I will not let anyone possess it, goodbye Ange" -cutting the call and beginning to run the road that remained.

…

Upon arriving at his house which was an entire floor in a building that had recently been constructed he felt something strange, he had placed delimited fields on each of the floors to protect himself from being found or someone who might appear to be a nuisance to him. Each of those placed on its floor and the upper ones had been destroyed with the last one when it was already entering the first floor.

"Have you found me yet?" - He wondered, he knew well that there was no turning back so he would have to fight to get out of his problem.

When he entered his apartment he went straight to his room, he knew that there was to get into the mouth of the wolf to be where the presences were, instead of fleeing approaching was not crazy, if they came to kill him worse things would happen so he had to recover the catalyst he possessed if they find out who he belonged to.

"if they take the relic and kill me" - he looked at his left hand only to know that the command spells, his proof of being elected were still there - "they will invoke him".

Starting to run the road he had left.

Upon entering his room he found two people, a man who, if it were not for his businessman's suit, would give the idea that he was a man with gray hair, strange for the smile on his face; he was accompanied by a woman a little younger than him who proved to be of high class for her clothes that Leo immediately noticed were axes of high quality materials.

"So you didn't decide to run away, Leonard Frieder" - spoke the brown-haired, albino woman who watched him with a smile on her face, although her eyes that kept a shiny violet noticed a displeasure at seeing him.

Leo observed in a few seconds those who had entered his house noticing the command spells on his hands and especially the thirst for blood emanating from the man. He knew well that those like him were people who should always expect the worst, as was the case at this time.

"So some masters came for me, right?" - He spoke in a quiet voice that surprised the rest, although his action of putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers kept them on their toes.

"yes. . . I'll give you two options" - the woman spoke again while the man seemed to be looking for something on her back - "you hand over the relic and we leave without killing you, or you fight against us and we kill you".

Leo pulled out a few low-quality jewelry he had kept in his pockets to now throw them directly to the individuals in front of him, then run.

"I'm sorry, but neither of us can accept" - at the moment when the jewels exploded while he was actively running his circuits to apply reinforcement to his body, in order to get faster to the relic that was still hidden and then move away in case he was attacked, not before taking with him the backpack that he had prepared for these moments.

"I see that you have ways to fight" - the man spoke with a funny tone while dusting himself after he dodged the explosion of jewels next to the woman - "but . . . can you against a Servant?"

"A Servant?" That was all Leo thought at the time. He knew perfectly well that they were the Servants, but he would never believe it until he found there a man who had appeared in particles of light, his hair of an extravagant green color next to his clothes that would seem a disguise too realistic, although for a magus the aura that emanated showed that it was not human.

"Give me your master orders," -proclaimed the Servant smiling as he folded his arms.

"Kill him Rider" - answered his master, which turned out to be the gray-haired magus.

"Understood".

By accepting the order the now identified as Rider made appear a spear which had a shorter length to its bearer, but it was still dangerous, much less in the hands of the Servant who at a considerable speed attacked Leo I feel that this barely dodged the attack that would have taken his life.

"I see that you dodged it, you knew well that I would go for your heart" - smiling for the feat of magus.

"What did you expect?" - Leo asked, "They've wanted to kill me for a long time, so I have to learn to survive, don't I?" - He smiled at the Servant in the same way that he had done it by making the Servant have fun.

Rider continued with his attack that seemed more like a game to the Servant by not putting so much effort into trying to kill him, even with the slight wounds that Rider had inflicted Leo did not despise the opportunity by heading towards one of the windows of the room while he was being attacked.

"Well I hope this works" - he touched the window and activated his circuits to overload the jewels he placed in his room with a simple spell and then jumped, so the room exploded completely without leaving a trace of what it had been before.

"This was never part of my plans" - using reinforcement to cushion his fall Leo kept running to avoid being linked to what had happened.

"Leo!"

A scream alerted the magus to recognize the voice that he had not been able to forget for years, stopping in the dark and looking in the direction of where the scream came from, finding the owner of the voice.

"Are you coming to kill me too, Ange?"

The owner of the voice was a woman who by appearance gave the age of 20 years, her dark red hair shone by the lights of the night as people went towards the explosion. She approached Leo wearing a violet dress from the latest fashion catalog that highlighted her body without exaggerating, but even that didn't matter to Leo that she was never under guard even when she was his friend Angeline Alfent.

"I need you to come with me" - replied the woman who stayed a few meters away from the magus as a precaution.

"What if he refused me?" - asked Leo ready for a fight as he put the relic in his backpack and approached an alley to avoid being seen.

"Don't you see?! Leo, this war has already begun and you're one of the participants!" - The way the magus behaved, which gave the impression that his eyes were filled with rage, but at the same time with something different.

"And what about that?! I just want to prevent them from reaching it. . . I won't allow them to reach the Holy Grail!" - I shouted at him as Rider appeared.

Both noticed that he only still possessed one target by standing behind Leo that it was unlikely to dodge the spear strike.

"Berserker!" - Angeline shouted almost as a plea for an extremely tall man to appear, giving the appearance of a single muscle being more than anything along with dark skin and tattoos that matched her big smile as she held an axe in each hand.

The Servant that he had identified as Berserker was thrown towards Rider that stopped the attack of his axes with a smile similar to the one of his opponent, Leo took advantage to leave of between both placing himself to the left of Angeline while the servants continued giving themselves lunges.

"Shit, you had to summon that class" - the words he uttered were full of nervousness at seeing two servants fight - "if those two fight the city will be fucked".

He knew very well that at least Rider was trying to avoid getting too far away from Berserker so as not to cause considerable damage to the alley, at any time this could get out of control depending on the level of Mad Enhancement he possesses. Although more important than anything was knowing that his acquaintance had summoned that class which caused problems sending him for him.

"Berserker entertained him" - after giving his orders he looked at Leo who was still trying to return to his serious state at the time - "Get out of here now, go to the park is the best option for now".

The magus accepted the proposal by starting to run towards the nearest empty park at this time using reinforcement to improve his speed, he knew well that what was about to begin was the beginning of everything he wanted to flee from, "The war of the Holy Grail" was about to invade those streets.

…..

Having arrived at the entrance of the park he took some air not to have stopped the last, after a few minutes of recovering energy he managed to notice that the park had a delimited field what frightened him not knowing to whom it belonged, but for his luck Angeline arrived holding his hand and making him enter the park.

"Leo, come with me," he said as he led him to a particular area of the park.

Upon arriving at the place Leo noticed that there was a magical circle made of a mixture of silver and liquid gold which was a normal mixture among the magus, but having it in front of him next to an altar was extremely annoying for him, especially when he wanted to get away from the ritual.

"You know I won't," the magus claimed from the angry redhead.

"If you don't, the whole city will be destroyed,"-he reminded him-"My servant is a Berserker, or did you forget? If he gets out of control or there's another servant we won't be able to do much.

"What did you bring me here for, then? To run away or fight?" -He looked angry.

But he himself knew that everything was anger towards himself when he knew a truth from which he cannot flee and is greater than being chosen, like a master's degree.

"I need you to fight," Angeline replied, maintaining a determination towards Leo from which he could not flee.

"She was getting angry, but at the same time she was afraid, afraid to fight and cause someone to get hurt.

"You don't understand. . ."- He felt at that moment that something had crossed his delimited field, alerting him to know the direction in which he was approaching - "behind you!" - He shouted to alert Leo and frightened him of what might happen.

Leo realized at once what was approaching him, an arrow sent by a Servant that would kill him if he did nothing and knew that the jewels would not serve him against such a thing and he thought of only one option that would serve but at the same time cause him harm, but he only had something on his mind.

"If I don't do it, I'll die here and that's not what should happen, Master, I really appreciate it".

Green lines appeared throughout his body demonstrating that he activated his circuits to the maximum, he stared at that arrow that would kill him to feel an intense pain in his body as if it burned him for a moment after having avoided using that magic for a long time. Between him and the arrow appeared the same as at the same speed that the previous one destroyed much of the enemy arrow and her in the attack, but still a small piece impact on the left arm of the magus.

That arrow fired had been sent by the enemy class servant Archer who stood by as ordered until now.

"I did not kill the master target" - said the archer to his master via telepathic.

"It doesn't matter Archer" - replied his master in the same way - "there is still an opportunity, for now he hopes to let them invoke him in order to start the war".

"Understood".

….

Angeline ran to Leo to help him and hide, even if it was a little of the servant that attacked them, being covered I observe better the wound of his acquaintance who had not given signs of pain.

"How much does it hurt?" - She asked, keeping calm as she was accustomed to blood and qualities strange cases due to magic.

"The wound wasn't much," he replied, noting that he was in pain. "I barely made it to an important place, although my circuits were overloaded by forcing themselves to generate something too fast. . . I don't know how the fuck I'm not knocked out," he lied to keep better hidden what he knew how he had been taught.

"Show me the wound" - Leo obeyed so that Angeline could continue to heal him - "I can cure him, even though I'm not as good as you".

When Leo cured him, he got up ready to leave when Angeline stopped him.

"He reminded him of what made him grimace and squeeze his free hand.

"Don't you see this, Ange?!" - I ask him raising my voice - "This is why I'm running away, if I invoke him I'll have to fight and I'll have to feel again the pain of taking something away, I can't do it!"

Angeline then hit him surprising the magus which helped him to take him to the magical circle.

"Understand Leo if you want to protect something, fight, because if not just die more people because of the crazy dreams of the masters, if you want to stop this then fight!"

Seeing all the courage Angeline had, Leo saw in the magician's violet eyes that what she was saying was an irrefutable truth even though they seemed to have been forced and could fill her with lies.

Thanks to this he understood the dream of that day, the one who spoke to him in that place so different to this was the one who knew best what he felt and therefore was not going to let this moment escape as he had been taught.

"You don't do it for the rest, but because this is your way of helping them and that's why you were born".

"I'll do it just because I'm determined to get this over with".

He placed the rusted piece of armor on the altar and then walked away and stood for the song. He extended his right arm and the command spells began to shine, the whole mana of the place began to gather in front of him beginning the ritual with only words and the glow of the call through the magic circle using a quick spell for what he needed.

"At this moment I call you, that warrior full of courage, covered with greatness and power, hear my call if you seek the Holy Grail, let me be your blood that will keep you alive and your flesh that will fight for justice, together we will fulfill the path of the other, that which we desire. I will be your eyes and your hands" - the circuits of his whole body were activated while the improvised singing for the moment took effect and generated the invocation of a servant - "your legend will be revived in this moment, be my guardian and executor. I swear that I will be everything good in the world, by this and the Grail itself come guardian of the balance!"

Then the white glow illuminated the whole place, everyone saw that flash for a moment that then disappeared without a trace to give way to a voice that would mark a beginning.

"I ask you, are you my master?"


End file.
